Legend of the Elemental Maidens
by Vyletta Fae
Summary: Virida Silva, descendant of the knights of Hyrule, is your average day high school girl; but she withholds a powerful secret. With her father missing, she slowly looses her security. In the midst of this, trouble brews in the 'Golden age' of the Four Sword. Falling asleep under the willow she loves so much, what happens when she awakes in her ancestor's, Link the Hero's, time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the FS manga characters. The plot and the OCs are the extent of my ownership. Characters from Four Swords manga by Akira Himekawa.

Prologue~

Virida Silva is your average girl; waist long blonde hair, fringed bangs, and tall with curves and a figure any other girl would kill for; her slightly rounded Hylian ears a telltale sign of a young Hylian. Her gaze, a deep-sea lapis blue, dull from loneliness.

Virida's long flaxen dandelion-hued locks flew gently in the passing breeze as she strode along with the grace of a warrior; a vibrant green bag perched on her left shoulder. Her vacant eyes looked listlessly on; the girl on auto pilot, as she stepped over small twigs and dead leaves littering the cobblestone path. To any casual observer, she appears inattentive. Nope. Step too close and your face will meet the unforgiving ground.

On this particular day, three girls and a boy happen upon one such event. Their school's jock, painfully obviously, trying to molest said girl only instead of 'meeting' the girl he meets the cold ground. They'll be best buddies, one may think. The jock, with a bruised ego, sneers at Virida; she ignores him. One girl, with pale white blonde hair and plum wire-rimmed glasses, looks up from the calculus textbook cradled on her lap, smirking; amusement gleaming in ice-blue orbs.

"It's her right?" Inquired the boy, his raven-black strands catching sunlight, mid-ocean blues mirthful. "Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see..." A genuine smile, though small, grew on the pale girl's face.

~ next day ~

A pair Lapis Lazuli orbs opened to the world around her; rainy, cold, and foggy... her favorite days Virida muses cynically. The teen grudgingly gets up. With a half a beagle topped with cream cheese in her hand, she leaves to priso..school.

(A/N: plz comment on so far. I have it all written up to chapter 5, just gimme time; thankfully, its summer. Hope u enjoy reading this, its my first published one.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Last night in (her) Hyrule

Disclaimer: too lazy to write it again. read the prologue.

Warning: (modern) Zelda bashing, implied adult themes, language,

"She knew she was early, like any other day. Virida sat in the vast open gardens lining the entrance of Hyrule Castle high under a large old willow. A notebook was cradled on her lap and an umbrella of willow leaves stretch over her head, shielding her from the rain. The faint sound of voices reached her ears, that being her cue to go head to first class, Hylian History (A/N: it's mine too). Mrs. Impa, the teacher, nodded in greeting. Virida returned the silent greeting with one of her own, setting her backpack under her seat. The warning bell rang starting the countdown 'till class started. When the late bell rang, a few stragglers rushed in and sat down. Then came the normal day occurrences. The self-proclaimed 'Princess' of Hyrule Castle High entered the room, Zelda Hyridian, late with her 'friend' Midna Sharia, a twili girl, ranting the red-head's ear off about someone hurting her 'potential' boyfriend, Ganny (or as Virida calls him, Gannondork), the school's big bully.

"Sit in your assigned seat, Ms. Hyridian, you are holding up class. Unless you are willing to make up for it in detention", Mrs. Impa said curtly in a tone that sent a shiver down every students' spines. well, everyone minus Zelda. With an indignant huff and her nose in the air, she reluctantly started to her seat, carrying the air of a martyr. The blonde girl turned her light violet-blue eyes to her classmates. She bore the look of an injured animal; as practiced as it was, she gained no sympathy. Anger replacing hurt, she stormed towards her seat, she dragged the poor twili behind her like a rag doll.

Midna sat turned her attention to the teacher. She sat with an air of resignation next to the insufferable girl; Zelda was busy nursing a wounded pride.

The lesson went by smoothly, minus the interruptions from a certain someone and outbursts from other students. Today, Virida listened intently. The legend of the Four Sword Hero was her favorite since she was a child. Only now, she learned the nitty gritty of it all; the heroes (many questions were asked about here) were about fourteen (A/N: I think...), and despite being one person, they had their own personalities ("Did he have multiple personalities (1)?" came the intelligent question)up to the point of Gufuu's (2) defeat. At this time, the princess of the school stood up, giving a lecture of why she deserves respect from everyone in the class. Virida simply raised an eyebrow. "Right Midna? You agree with me, right"

The addressed twili just sighed, shaking her head and looking down, silently mouthing 'I don't know her' over and over. Midna just wanted to evanesce (3). When the girl didn't get the reaction she expected ( which was a new found respect and praise since her ancestor helped the hero and all...), only earning herself a blank steely stare and annoyed sighs. She sat down with a disappointed huff, with her pride taking another blow this day.

The release bell sounded, but no one moved until Mrs. Impa said so. However, it didn't take long: "You all may leave," she said in her usual monotone "no homework tonight. Have a good rest of the day." And with that, the woman turned heel to her desk, her calf-long silver braid swinging gently with the motion, red eyes lidded.

A girl with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, glinting behind purple-framed glasses, flicked away from her book occupying her gaze starring at the last place Virida stood that day.

* * *

~ Lunch ~

As usual, the azure eyed girl sat alone under the old willow tree in the garden, she always ate alone. Her mind in disarray. Virida sat in the shade, the thick, green leaves blocking the blinding rays of light, but letting just enough through to see… except she wasn't writing anything. Just staring at a wrinkled letter, beautiful blue eyes filled with unshed tears. She knows as a General in Hyrule's army, he can't always respond with long letters, but he never wrote shorter than a paragraph or two; however only one sentence was written:

"A lot going on; tell you moe more later.

Father."

Virida swore not to cry until he came home alive. She swore! The girl prayed to the three powers above that nothing bad happened to him. A Tear, however, escaped uncontrollably. It was eerie and unnerving, her heart aching. She didn't need another family tragedy ravaging her already broken family.

Her mother was a middle class woman named Mirella with long silken ebony hair and violet-grey eyes. Her father, Alther (4) with dark blonde and azure eyes, loved her very much. It wasn't long until she had disappeared, and not too long after Virida was born. But, she didn't disappear after all; the woman ran off with another man. As it turns out, she only married him for his money (A/N: I know someone like this too, it's not complete fiction). The young General of Hyrule couldn't prove that she was in an adulterous relationship though. But one day, the girl found out herself:

~ 10 years ago ~

A young 6-year old girl was attacking a small training dummy in her room with a wooden sword she had gotten at a recreation of the 'Golden Age' of Hyrule. It was when she heard strange noises, unfamiliar to her young ears, coming from her parents' room across the hall from her own.

Even being only 6, she still was smart and but curious. "Daddy's not home now," she thought, "or is he...?" Hesitating for only a moment, she walked over to the cracked door, finding an unfamiliar black-haired man over her mother, "playing horsey" as her childish mind called it. "who is that man?" she murmured, unknowingly catching the "playing" adults' attention.

With shocked Violet-grey eyes turned upon her daughter, she pushed the dark haired man off of her. "Haven't I taught you to knock first, stupid girl!" the woman yelled, "get your clothes on, Jandalf, my love, I'll teach that damned brat a lesson in manners." Her mother quickly put on a robe, approaching the girl.

Following instinct she ran, slamming her door closed and locking it, frightened. Her mother pounded at her door screaming profanities no 6-year old should hear.

The pounding soon stopped, yelling was heard from downstairs. Despite her small quaking form, she unlocked her door and hiding in a utility closet nearest the living room. she heard everything clearly...

~ back to the present ~

Virida shook her head, that horrible day she wishes she could forget. How she had to find out her own mother hated her with a passion...it would've been less agonizing if that witch had said it strait to her face when she ripped her heart out. It's alright, her father named her anyways. She smiles a little.

Needless to say, she told her father and now the reader can use their head as to what happens next (A/N: 'cause the authoress is too tired and lazy to write an extensively long court case here tonight, that and she has no prior experience in court for any reason whatsoever, she may later if readers want her to though. If so, let her know in comments *wink wink*). Wiping her eyes, Virida cleared her face of tears, flaxen blonde hair swinging as she walked to her next class as the warning bell sounded.

~ Combat class ~

In her uniform, a light green half shirt and bellowing, loose white pants, Virida stares down her opponent in a dark blue version of her one uniform. Her opponent was a curvy girl with golden rod hair and deep blue eyes. She held a conceited air about her; it showed in her posture and eyes. Her name: Luna Lazuli of the Knight class. Unlike Virida Silva, who was of the Guardian class (look at bottom for combat system). Virida's training claymore gleamed in the afternoon sun as did Luna's training sword and shield. Guardian and Knight charged. Their weapons crossed in a challenge. The two glared fiercely into each other's eyes between their crossed blades, neither willing to back down. The girl in green pushed back against her opponent's own weapon, affectingly causing the other to slide back. But not before bashing her shield into the verdant one's blade, stumbling back from the unexpected counter attack. The parries, strikes, and blocks continued until both saw the other's weak spot open.

However, the green girl beat the blue girl to the observation as she kneed Luna in the diaphragm, pushing her past the both limit and the chalk line on the floor of the earthen arena. The sword and shield clanging when metal met earth.

"I win, Luna," addressed girl scowling up from where she lay sprawled unceremoniously in the dirt, the claymore's blade stabbed in the ground 5 inches from her neck, "now we're even, 10 to 10 right?" Sighing in defeat, Luna nodded. Virida offered a hand to the azure-clothed girl. And Luna, scratched and coated in dust, accepted the hand begrudgingly but gratefully.

"Say," started Luna, as the two sat next to each other chugging down water, "usually, you like to tire me out with defense then strike when I'm at my weakest point. What's with that? Y'know, we may be adversaries in battle, but at times like these, we can at least be civil. Something on your mind, leaf?"

When the verdant clothed girl didn't smile or say anything at the pet name, Luna worried, 'Okay, I get. It's worse than I thought. I'll leave it be for now' she sighed helplessly, being unable to at least make the younger smile*, but pried no further. Mr. Byrne, more the observer than a teacher, helping only when he is needed, blew the whistle to go in and get changed to go home.

Virida and Luna passed the magic classrooms, gaining odd looks and sneering giggles as they passed. Girls in the Melee combat class was an oddity, unprecedented and radical. Luna hated magic; she knew while Virida herself was neutral. She would never use it. While many chose light magic, claiming it is the 'good' Hylian girl's skill while dark magic is for the future 'demons' of Hyrule. To Virida, magic is good magic unless used for malicious purposes. Luna just hates it.

The gazes changed from weird and hateful to dreamy and flirtatious when the boys came by though. The majority of the skilled or uninterested males didn't even spare them a glance. Some raised an inquiring eyebrow. All the greenhorns, however, were more than happy to gain attention. The girls rolled their eyes. They turned to one another with similar blank-eyed expressions: "snobs..." the both snorted mentally.

At the end of the day, Virida could be found in curled up in a small cove hidden at the base of old willow tree in the front gardens of the school. She tried to Write, but she couldn't write more than a few broken sentences and smudged words:

"Another day. No letter. hard to wri oday"

A stray tear had smudged the last words to the point of illegible (5). Deciding to forgo writing, she curled around the beloved notebook and her black mechanical pencil (which she had an odd emotional attachment to), feeling drained and exhausted from stress, and fell into a dreamless rejuvenating sleep. Before losing consciousness to the dreamless oblivion of sleep, an odd streak of anticipation and excitement ran though her small looking, curled up form.

* (Luna and Virida are the same age of 16, only Luna is 7 months older than her)

(A/N: a few terms you may be confused about)

1\. Dissociative identity disorder- aka multiple personality disorder

2\. Gufuu- aka Vaati, but i like him so i use Gufuu, the FS manga's villain

3\. Evanesce- to disappear (out of memory or sight)

4\. Alther- His name was never really stated, so I called him this (Yes, I just used a name Angie Sage used in her book Septimus Heap; good book, BTW)

5\. illegible- not clear enough to be read.

(A/N: her bad grammar in her quick write shows her mental state.)

Combat System:

Melee -Guardian; Claymore

-Knight; Sword + Shield

Ranged -sharpshooter; Longbow (extremely hard to reach, must be able to split an arrow)

-Hunter; any kind of bow (can shoot an arrow at the target)

Magic/span -Light; healing, hurts dark. Can only cause physical damage when caster wills it to.

-Dark; mainly elemental (except light), hurts light. Mainly for combat usage; curses

plz be patient wit me. ive revised the chapters to be have better grammar and well written pieces over all. i hope u think so as well. that you to all who have viewed and followed me thus far.

\- Vyletta Fae, the authoress.


	3. Chapter 2

Elemental Maidens: chapter 2- a day in the past…

Warnings: implied language, snark from authoress, and ensuing hilarity.

The passing autumnal breeze signified Autumn's imminent arrival; an arrival in which will bring a bitterer chill. Those in her wispy grasp pulled woolen cloaks closer with the material offering feeble protection from the elements.

Few left out to even go to the market, preferring to stay huddle by their fire filled niches, having no desire to chance the season's wrathful temper. But still many did roam. One figure stood out, swathed in thin cloak and seemingly burdened by a large and heavy looking package resting at their back, fighting the biting air.

From the figure – cursing darkly – came unintelligible muttering from under their breath. Citizens abroad pulled their children close to their sides and fellow wanderers peered concernedly at the passing traveller.

"A girl…" one commented offhandedly to himself. His companion, a woman in her early twenties and of noble birth discernible by her richly made attire, sneered. Her face contorted in disgust, giving her an ignoble appearance, replied snidely "An errant commoner mayhaps. Leave it be. You needn't meddle in commoner's affairs, brother." The woman turned heel to face the opposite direction, fur lined cloak flying dramatically behind her, muttering darkly of weak hearted fools. "Come now, fool, we will tell mother of this iniquity." The male, eighteen years of age, glared holes at the back of her head, but obeyed nevertheless.

She threw her hands up in frustrated, while a carefully hidden lock of sunny dandelion sprung out from its confinement within the hood unbeknownst to the girl, continuing on her grueling trudge. "'You can't miss it' they say, 'the forge stands out like a sore thumb' they say. Well, here I am going in circles; only the goddesses know how long." She said mockingly. She glared annoyed at the ground, and never noticed the icy violet-blue eyes following her every move. The fading light reviled the royal purple hue of their clothing.

But of course, she never noticed…

His eyes followed her, smirking victoriously. "So I finally find you…" the sun's final light makes his eyes glow eerily and his white blonde hair appear shimmering silver; he was never caught either...

"Ha! You've been staring at me the whole time!" the boy would've jumped five feet, but he had suppressed the urge to do so and fled the scene, caught. Or so he thought…

"She must study in the area of the dark arts" he concluded…

People stared at the girl, brows raised in bafflement. Some stared at her like she was insane. Virida never did notice the hood fall back to reveal her face. Only after some time did she notice eyes on her and blushed to the tips of her ears, "Ehehe…the forge that is…"she smiled sheepishly, trailing off. With a renewed energy she strode off into the forge, leaving the crowd to shake their and chuckle amusedly.

~Smith's Forge~

The blacksmith, uncreatively named Smith, examined the weapon; more specifically its scattered remains. Smith looked at Virida scandalized. It took no keen eye to see the damage wrought.

"How, if I even wan' te know, in th' name of Hyrule did…this…happen?" he gestured (HTTYD style) to the decimated once-blade. She hung her head shamefully; she never thought it possible for an octoroc could break anything except a jar. Smith sighed disbelievingly, "Ok, so wha' d'ya wan' ME te do wit' this scrap metal, hmm?"

"S-scrap…?" Virida parroted dubiously. The middle-aged man nodded in grim affirmation.

The girl groaned dismayed. This wasn't hers to take and break; she was now defenseless. She let loose a resigned sigh, "Can I assume it's not worth repairing?" she still held on to slim hope of repair, hope that died an agonizing death at the

"Repair is completely out of the question, girlie; more like melting it down and reforging it. It's been repaired so many times that it grows weaker and weaker along…this part…" the smith ran his finger just above the jagged fracture. "That and it was never rebalanced after repairs and then this happens. If you want a reforged blade, it'll cost ya." Virida couldn't argue any further.

"Can I get some rupees for this?"

"Pardon? Smith inquired, "Why?"

"I'm kind of not from here and misfortune struck when my only means of defense lie shattered and useful only for its original purpose of training." Virida deadpanned, "Never a blade to ever experience great battles."

"Hmm…"He felt his resolve breaking, either this girl was truthful or a damn good actress, and thought hard whether or not he should give into pity. Smith opted to tread cautiously. "Well, how much ya askin' fer?"

"50 rupees, maybe; But I feel like I'm cheating you. 20 rupees"

"20 rupees? You won' last wit' only 20 rupees. I'll give you 100 rupees since I'm feeling quite generous t'day. That an' me apprentice needs practice but I ain' got non to spare. Sound like a fair deal te ye?"

Virida nodded mutely, sore over her lost weapon. They shook and the old smith handed the distraught girl her trade and bundling up his own, storing it under the counter. Before her departure, she left the old blacksmith with something far and few have offered him, she offered him something priceless; appreciation. Funny, he pondered; a girl of whom he just met with a downcast spirit offered him more today than his most loyal customer in a good mood on any given day. Smith secretly hoped to have a run in with her in the future.

Needless to say, Smith was in a chipper mood for the remainder of the day; His apprentice, a boy of 12 and awfully small for his age, didn't know why his master was compassionate today, but either way he had no complaints. He was not as dull as he appeared, however, and would bet anything his scrap metal had something to do with it.

He didn't know how close to the truth he was…

Virida shivered in the buffering air, her own cloak was moth-eaten and frayed along edges; it offered about as much protection as a swarming pack of wolves to corned prey. The sun had long since set and gave entrance to Lady Moon and her companions, the stars that winked in greeting. The moon's light being her only guide in the darkness.

A giant hand came out of nowhere and shoved the girl to the ground violently; Virida landed hard on the hard, cold and filthy cobbles. She had always prided herself on her long fuse…one which she lacked.

"outta th' way, shirimpie", the half inebriated and slurred voice of a man growled obnoxiously loud and rude. Virida saw red; she would've been appalled by this if not for the rage masking it. Rage rooting from hunger, pain and stress exploded wholly upon the surprisingly unsuspecting (in the half-crazed teen's eyes at least) and uncouth man who even entertained the thought it would be wise to push her around. As irate as she was too, it was voluntary suicide.

The man, pushed down in her blind rampage, sat there wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Onlookers would have laughed but they expected that about as much as the man did.

Finally, when she came too and noticing the affect her words had on the man, a large victorious smile lit Virida's face; her gleaning eyes dared him to get up. He didn't. She felt no guilt, rather justification in her actions.

The ignorant arse should've just let her be. Speaking of which, the teen's own hurt.

Finally, Virida realized all attention was on her; her smile faltered somewhat, she actively resisted the urge to shrink away from the prying eyes, but instead stood tall despite her reddening complexion, carrying the air of a warrioress avenged. Onlookers would have laughed had their jaws not dropped the ground.

Turning heel to the food-and-drink stained counter, she perched on a hard oak stool, ignoring both pains in the backside. Putting on her poker face, Virida face the young man behind the counter. "Got food?"

"Y-yes, uh…but it's cold…by now." Virida shrugged nonchalantly. The bar tender laughed nervously, he didn't want to end up like that guy. He visibly relaxed at what her reply, "Eh, food is food. How much ya charge? I'm hungry enough to eat anything edible."

"Actually, miss," a voice announced from behind the crowd, which still stood gaping at the girl, "I will give you the meal and a room free, only tonight however, for telling off that nuisance." The teen turned the general direction of the masculine voice. He looked no older than 20 with short plum hair and piercing red eyes. He was tallish built, about 5' 11", and had a lithe frame. Overall, he was handsome. He stalked like a panther to her frozen, smaller and not overly curvy, form.

Now, it was the teen's turn to be dumfounded.

"That man," he paused, glancing pointedly at the aforementioned scruffy and raggedly garbed figure, the man had the sense to look abashed," has a large exponentially growing debt with me. He has yet to pay me one rupee." Irked ruby eyes flashed as they trailed over to the offending persona, the inentity shied away from the violete's heated glance.

"Oh how rude of me. I should formally introduce myself." The violete caught himself, "I am Kafei, the owner of the Stockpot in; as if I hadn't made that little fact known before" The teen giggled at the man Kafei's dry, sarcastic humor. This is the second kind person the young woman had met today, as opposed to the nonchalant nobles and/or arsewholes she has had the displeasure of meeting; some more intimately so than others with nothing more her personal space breached.

"And what might be the name of our brave guest's name?" Kafei's inquiry revived the girl from her inner musings, "Vir-Leaf. My name is Leaf." The young woman righted herself quickly before reviling her true name. No one caught her fumble. Well, everyone but the innkeeper himself, of course. The now relaxed crowd gave the girl pitying looks, assuming her some stuttering and love stricken maiden; as he was already happily married. Kafei alone knew she was hiding something, that something being her real name; as a Sheikah, he'd know. He raised a dark, clean-cut brow in a scrutinizing manor, wisely chose to not voice his questions. She'd tell when she was good and ready he knew, he has been married for 2 years now, he should know. "Patience is a virtue" a wise person once said. He'd play her game…for now.

Virida wore a red mad blush, she was a horrible liar and she knew it. Virida gave a sheepish smile, realizing he's too smart to be fooled by her little white lie. 'Hn, not a total lie after all; Leaf is my nickname.'

It's about time to do what girls do best - changing the subject. "Wait, what d'you mean by 'brave'"

"No one up until now has had the courage to show that arrogant man his place." The violete replied, "If only I wasn't the tavern owner…" he muttered the last part darkly, the corresponding shadow concealing his now garnet eyes. He saw 'Leaf' tilt her head curiously. "It would reflect badly on me if I cursed out a 'paying' customer." Her lapis irises glowed with a giggling mirth and a small smirk lit her face; a smirk the Violet haired sheikah returned in kind. 'Nice knowing someone else besides Anju who appreciates my humor'

The ravenous girl ate though her fourth and what felt like her final plate of warmed food. The bar tender had been kind enough to do so for her.

The aforementioned stared in mild shock at the small pile of dirty dishes at Virida's side, brow raised. No wonder she blew up, hunger alone can do it to a person. Whispers filled the air behind the noshing girl, appearing unsuspecting and ignorant.

She heard every comment from the peanut gallery, but was too indulged in her meal to either care or respond. The man at the bar took her dirty dishes from the counter and put them in the sink to soak.

*in the room*

Meanwhile, Virida lie asleep; restless dreams plagued with vague images she was unfamiliar with. She looked down upon a tower so tall the clouds blocked the view of the lush green land below. There stood two giant solid gold doors ad in front of it stood a shadowy figure, a girl, wielding a claymore. She stood vigil in front of it. As soon the image came, it flitted away like the dream it was, evanescing into nonexistence...to forgotten forever.

(A/N:) Soooo tired, Plz comment on any mistakes present. took me 2 days to type this out with edits. hope u enjoy and sty for the major delay. had no inspiration for this during the summer. now in junior year of high school, ill have even less time to do this so i will write and post as much as humanly you for reading this (if you even bothered), dear reader. hell, even comment just for the sake of commenting. mind you, i don't want any ' this sucks' crap k? its my first fanfic so if you want to comment have it be constructive and/or general.

Vyletta Fae, the authoress.


	4. authoress' note to readers

To readers:

Sry i have yet to post next chapter and I thank all of my 112 viewers thus far. plz understand i have a life outside of writing. junior years is full of work and i usually am doing homework...primarily English...anyways, plz be patient with me. I am a procrastinator and plz do comment and review, it helps me keep up my motive to keep writing this.

Love you all, Vyletta Fae, the authoress.


End file.
